petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
To start Fishing, you need to go to the Pond. Click on Leave House and you will see the the Pond in the lower right side of the Neighborhood area. Simply click it to enter. Every pet automatically begins with a twig rod. It cannot be sold, gifted or recycled so you will always have a rod! Once you are in the Pond, the food you currently have in your inventory will be shown. Click on the food you wish to use as bait. If you do not currently have any food, head over to the Food Store to buy some for bait. Once your rod is baited, simply click on your pet to cast. When you receive a bite (you will be able to tell from your pets face changing with the surprise and a couple of splashes near the end of your line), click and hold on your pet to start reeling in. If the fish struggles (which is shown by splashing at the end of your line), let go until it is calm again so that you don’t break your line! You can tell your line is breaking when it starts turning to a shade of red. Once the fish has stopped struggling, click and hold to being reeling in once again. Continue doing this until the line is reeled in! You never know what you could find in that pond, perhaps a Carp or Flounder, or maybe just an Old Boot or Bike Wheel! Just be aware that different baits may give you a better chance of catching that fish you are after, and some fish will only eat certain baits! Fishing Tips If you are looking for a new kind of fish, check out the TWS or newly released food for sale. Chances are very good they will catch a new kind of fish. People in the Playfish Forums are often quick to post results, so you can learn early on if these foods can catch new fish. The Pro Fishing Gear (sold for Playfish Cash) is made of three pieces of clothing that can help you get the fish you want faster. The Pro Fishing Vest is generally considered the most valuable because it caps the number of fish you can have. Without the vest, you can have 99 of each fish in your inventory before you stop catching that particular fish. The Pro Vest reduces the limit to 5. Types of Bait *Café Food Items *Food Store Items *Homegrown Fruits *Homegrown Vegetables Displaying Fish You can store your fish either in your inventory or in your house in Aquariums. If you have too many fish or the tank is too small, some fish may jump out into your room, back into your inventory. Playfish has also released the Coral Reef Wallpaper, which is sold for 20 Playfish Cash. By putting this wallpaper on your room, the room is turned into a large aquarium. There is also a coordinating floor which bubbles for 20 PFC. Common Fish Common fish are fish that do not require special baits. They can be caught with any kind of food bait. african_butterflyfish.png|African Butterflyfish Image:Altum-Angel-Fish.png| Altum Angelfish black_ghost_knifefish.png|Black Ghost Knifefish Image:Blowfish.png| Blowfish Image:Bluegill.png| Bluegill Image:Blue-Ram.png| Blue Ram cactusfish.png|Cactusfish Image:Carp.png| Carp Image:Clownfish.png| Clownfish clown_knifefish.png|Clown Knifefish Image:Clown-Loach.png| Clown Loach Image:Crab.png| Crab danio_tinwini.png|Danio Tinwini Image:Dogfish.png| Dogfish elephantnose_fish.png|Elephantnose Fish Image:Flounder.png| Flounder Image:Frontosa.png| Frontosa Image:Golden-Butterflyfish.png| Golden Butterflyfish golden_white_cloud.png|Golden White Cloud Image:Green-Discus.png| Green Discus green_neon_tetra.png|Green Neon Tetra Image:Lovefish.png| Lovefish macaronfish.png|Macaronfish mosquitofish.jpg|Mosquitofish neon_tetra_jumbo.png|Neon Tetra Jumbo newspaper_fish.png|Newspaper Fish Image:Octopus.png| Octopus Image:Paddlefish.png| Paddlefish paradise_fish.png|Paradise Fish pink_heartfish.png|Pink Heartfish pink_neon_tetra.png|Pink Neon Tetra red_demekin_goldfish.png|Red Demekin Goldfish red_salmon.png|Red Salmon romantic_icefish.png|Romantic Icefish saddleback_fish.png|Saddleback Fish saddle_valentini_puffe.png|Saddle Valentini Puffe safetypinfish.png|Safetypinfish Image:Sardine.png| Sardine Image:Schooling-Bannerfish.png| Schooling Bannerfish Image:Sheepfish.png| Sheepfish Image:Shrimp.png| Shrimp Image:Silver-Arowana.png| Silver Arowana Image:Spotted-Bass.png| Spotted Bass Image:Squid.png| Squid starfish.png|Starfish tapefish.png|Tapefish Decorative / Junk Items Unlike fish which must be put in an aquarium, Decorative or Junk Items can be placed anywhere in your house. They are also caught with any type of bait. Image:Bike-Wheel.png| Bike Wheel Image:Blue-Sea-Urchin-Shell.png| Blue Sea Urchin Shell Image:Broken-Pot.png| Broken Pot Image:Conch-Shell.png| Conch Shell Image:Coral.png| Coral Image:Fish-Bones.png| Fish Bones Image:Empty-Bottle.png| Empty Bottle Image:Message-in-a-Bottle.png| Message in a Bottle Image:Old-Boot.png| Old Boot Image:Sea-Star-Baby-Doll.png| Sea Star Baby Doll Image:Sea-Urchin.png| Sea Urchin Image:Seaweed.png| Seaweed Image:Soda-Can.png| Soda Can Special Bait Fish Some fish can only be caught by a specific bait. A few others can be caught by anything, but your chances of catching them are much better with a special bait. Both kinds of fish are listed here. alien_fish.png|Alien Fish Applefish.png|Applefish Bananafish.png|Bananafish birthday_cakefish.png|Birthday Cakefish catfish.png|Catfish Cheesefish.png|Cheesefish chestnutfish.png|Chestnutfish chocolate_donutfish.png|Chocolate Donutfish Chocolatefish.png|Chocolatefish Coconutfish.png|Coconutfish Cupcakefish.png|Cupcakefish Emeraldfish.png|Emeraldfish green_eggfish.png|Green Eggfish groovy_teddyfish.png|Groovy Teddyfish icefish.png|Icefish jack_o_lanternfish.png|Jack O' Lanternfish kangaroofish.png|Kangaroofish koi_fish.png|Koi Fish lemonfish.png|Lemonfish Loverootfish.png|Loveroot Fish maracafish.png|Maracafish Orangefish.png|Orangefish patisseriefish.png|Patisseriefish Piranha.png|Piranha pretzelfish.png|Pretzelfish Puppyfish.gif|Puppyfish seahorse.png|Seahorse shamrockfish.png|Shamrockfish Strawberry-Donutfish.png|Strawberry Donutfish Strawberryfish.png|Strawberryfish strawberry_shortcakefish.png|Strawberry Shortcakefish turkey_fish.png|Turkeyfish valentine-heartfish.png|Valentine Heartfish Watermelonfish.png|Watermelonfish Playfish Cash Fish and Items Playfish has released many special "Fish Biscuit" baits, which will catch only a certain type of fish. These all cost Playfish Cash. *Fish Biscuit *Bakery Fish Bait *Gummy Fish Candy *Treasure Bait *Halloween Fish Biscuit (2009) *Holiday Fish Biscuit (2009) *Valentine Fish Biscuit (2010) *Easter Fish Biscuit (2010) Category:Gameplay Category:Fish